sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Infinite (piosenka)
Infinite – motyw przewodni tytułowej postaci w Sonic Forces. Utwór skomponował Tomoya Ohtani, zaś tekst napisali oraz zaśpiewali Tyler Smith oraz Andy Bane. Fragment piosenki o długości 2 minut i 15 sekund został opublikowany 20 lipca. Fragment utworu pojawia się w przerywniku przed pierwszą walką z Infinitem. Remiksy piosenki towarzyszą dwóm pierwszym walkom z Infinitem. W trzeciej można usłyszeć krótką wersję orkiestralną. Inny remiks grany jest podczas monologu Infinite'a w Epizodzie Shadow. Tekst ::Yeah! Yo! ::I am the tallest of mountains ::I am the roughest of waves. ::I am the toughest of terrors ::I am the darkest of days. ::I'm the last one that's standing ::Don't try to stand in my way. ::'Cause I've been up against better ::Just take a look at my face. ::'Cause if you're messing with me ::I am a dangerous weapon. ::I am the sharpest of blades ::I'll cut you down in a second. ::'Cause I was born in this pain ::It only hurts if you let it. ::So if you think you can take me ::Then you should go and forget it. ::And after all this time, you're back for more! (I won't stop until they know my name.) ::So I'll take what's mine and start this war! (I'm coming at you like a tidal wave.) ::When everything you know has come and gone! (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher!) ::Only scars remain of who I was! (We'll fight in the ashes, you're losing the fire!) ::When there's no one left to carry on! (This is an illusion open up your eyes and!) ::This pain persists, I can't resist! ::But that's what it takes to be Infinite! ::So look around you and tell me what you really see! ::I never end and that's the difference in you and me! ::'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down ::It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now? ::So look around you and tell me what you really see! ::You live a lie and that's that difference in you and me! ::I have the power let me show you what it's all about! ::It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now? ::(Who is gonna save you now?) ::(Instrumental) ::I am the tallest of mountains and don't you ever forget it ::If you step in the ring you're gonna regret it ::'Cause if you're messing with me then you should know that it's over ::I don't crumble for nothin' I got the world on my shoulders﻿ ::(And after all this time, you're back for more! ::(I won't stop until they know my name.) ::(So I'll take what's mine and start this war!) ::When everything you know has come and gone! (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher!) ::Only scars remain of who I was! (We'll fight in the ashes, you're losing the fire!) ::When there's no one left to carry on! (This is an illusion open up your eyes and!) '' ::''This pain persists, I can't resist '' ::''But that's what it takes to be Infinite! ::So look around you and tell me what you really see! ::I never end and that's the difference in you and me! ::'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down ::It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now? ::So look around you and tell me what you really see! ::You live a lie and that's that difference in you and me! ::I have the power let me show you what it's all about! ::It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now? ::Who is gonna save you now? Powiązania z postacią *''I'm the tallest of mountains/I am the roughest of waves/I'm the toughest of terrors/I am the darkest of days'' - Infinite jest najpotężniejszym przeciwnikiem, z jakim Sonic musiał się jak dotąd mierzyć. *''I'm the last one that's standing'' - Infinite jako ostatni ocalały z grupy Jackal Squad. *''Cause I've been up against better, just take a look at my face'' - Infinite walczył wcześniej z silniejszymi od siebie przeciwnikami, takimi jak Shadow, dlatego nikt nie powinien mu dorównać. Maska na jego twarzy jest symbolem mocy jaką osiągnął. Co więcej na twarzy Infinite'a pojawia się blizna na oku, która wskazuje na to, że może być weteranem walk. *''I am the sharpest of blades, i'll cut you down in a second ''- Infinite z łatwością pokonuje Sonica na początku gry. *''Cause I was born in this pain, it only hurts if you let it'' - Infinite nie był wystarczająco silny by pokonać Shadowa, dlatego postanowił się pozbyć swojej słabości i narodzić się na nowo. *''So if you think you can take me/Then you should go and forget it'' - Infinite uważa, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien mu rzucać wyzwania. *''And after all this time, you're back for more'' - Infinite spotyka po długim czasie swoich dawnych wrogów: Shadowa, Sonica, oraz Avatara. *''When everything you know has come and gone'' - Infinite i jego działania zmieniły świat w coś zupełnie obcego dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. *''You are at your lowest, I am rising higher'' - Infinite uważający się za najpotężniejszą istotę. *''Only scars remain of who I was'' - Infinite stał się nową osobą, która nie przypomina prawie wcale swojego oryginału. *''(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...)/So look around you and tell me what you really see'' - Moc Infinite'a do manipulowania rzeczywistością. *''This pain (persists)'' - Infinite nie może się pozbyć swojej słabości, ponieważ Sonic i Avatar są w stanie mu dorównać. *''I can't (resist)'' - Infinite nie może się oprzeć kuszącej potędze Upiornego Rubinu. *''But that's what it takes to be Infinite'' - Infinite musi przezwyciężyć swoją słabość i udowodnić, że jego moc jest nieskończona. *''I never end'' - Infinite jest niepokonany i nigdy nie odejdzie. *''You live a lie/And that's the difference in you and me'' - Infinite tworzy nową, fałszywą rzeczywistość dla Sonica, lub też uważa, że jego przyjaciele nie są w stanie mu pomóc. *''I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about'' - Infinite może w każdym momencie zademonstrować moc Upiornego Rubinu. *''It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?'' - Sonic i Avatar będą osamotnieni w walce z Infinitem i nikt ich nie uratuje. Ciekawostki *''Infinite'' to jedyna piosenka w Sonic Forces, której pełna wersja nie pojawia się w grze. Występuje tylko jako urywek w przerywniku filmowym, w którym Sonic spotyka Infinite'a po raz drugi. *Słowa piosenki które zostały zamieszczone na Sonic Channel są niezgodne z rzeczywistym tekstem. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Forces